Thoughts of a Servant
by Xiahou Ce
Summary: This is a one shot that basically is Xiahou Dun thinking. It is rated PG for mild language. Please R&R. Thanks.


I own nothing of Koei or Dynasty Warriors. I am a desperate guy, who mostly just loves this game. It kicks. Now that the legal shiz has been taken care of, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
Also, before I forget, please review this if you read it, I don't care if you flame me, because this is a one shot for now. It might set up for something later if people actually read it, so....yea. If you like it, and you want me to pour my brain juices over this keyboard again (which I horrendesly doubt) then...well...you get the picture...  
  
------  
  
Thoughts of a Servant  
  
-----  
  
My lord is dying. It has been so for a few weeks now, but I just didn't want to think about it. The man who has united all of this land, is dying because of a tumor on his brain. Ironic, but pathetic. Pathetic for a man such as Cao Cao. My cousin has talked so much of how he will better our great country, all his accomplishments, his wins against the traitor Dong Zhuo, and his destruction on the Yuan family. I hav been at his side for all of this, but now, I can do nothing. After all that we have done, it comes to this.  
  
I feel my socket for the first time in years. I never notice that my eye is gone anymore. I don't need it. Not anymore. That fight against Cao Xing cost me the damn thing, but I made sure to give that fool a nice parting gift. He cost me my eye, it cost him his face.Cousin had laughed when I told him about it. It was funny, but in a morbid way. I wondered why he had laughed. Did he have some sort of obsession with death? Not that I ever cared to know about, but it still makes me wonder, why would anyone laugh at something like that? Oh well, it does no good to worry about a person's possible faults when the man is question is dead? It's like trying to tell a river to leap from it's banks and dance, just to try and grasp the situation. I may not be the smartest servant of my lord, but like hell will I be the first to become disloyal.  
  
As I think of this, sitting beside my cousin, him rambling of his brilliance and reminescing of times past, I ponder, what will history make of this "Hero of Chaos"? What will the later people say of the man who wanted to unite all that he could see under his great empire? Will they think him a madman? A genius? A warlord? A peacemaker? Or not at all? Might the people forget my lord, the very people to whom he dedicated his life, just to ensure that they wern't rotting under the decedant rule of a failing dynasty, or trembling under the tyranny of a fat fool. Whenever I think of this, it brings a smile to my face. To me, he will always be the man whom showed me how a red stick could outflank a stone if given the right oppertunity.  
  
What makes me red with fury though....is that that son of a pig is still alive. Liu Bei. Oh, how I hate him. Him and all his people. Desperate as they are, they are still smug in their belief in trying to restore the Hans. The Hans are dead. As will be Liu Bei once I find him. All three of them. Thankfully the bearded one, Guan Yu, the traitor to my lord, is dead, but Lui Bei, Zhang Fei, and that robed strateigist Zhuge Liang still live. For that, I wont die until they are dead. That is my oath to this lord, my lord who will die, and pass into heaven, there to bask in the glow of his accomplishments. I once talked of heaven to him, and told me that I should stop believing in foolish myths. That when we died, we died, and there was nothing more to it.I agreed, but I still believe that he will go somewhere else than this bed.  
  
Cao Cao is a great, if misunderstood, man. People always say how...evil he has become, and I slap them. They are idiots to think like that. Cao Cao is not evil. He will never be evil. In my opinion, he is the only good thing left in the world. And now that all this new breed of people have come into the fold of Wei, they best lern that quick, before I silence any thoughts of rebellion. That Sima Yi, he is smart, and he thinks of good plans, but I fear that he may not have the heart for our cause like my cousin does. Noone will ever have such dedication for this cause as he does. Not even I, who have been with Cao Cao from the beginning, I don't even feel so strongly about it. But that isn't my place. Never has, never will. When I die, I will die a fool, but a fool who knew greatness. I hope to never forget that, and maybe, just maybe, I will be given the honor of having my name next to my cousin's. But for now, all I can do is watch him die, and make sure that his story is told, at least once.  
  
------  
  
There you go. Please respond, as it will help me make my writing better than...this...-_-' 


End file.
